Mi Vida Anterior
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Cres que realmente eras debil y dulce piensalo dos veces- La oscuridad crece en mi interior no quiero- Yo te protegere- Naruto-kun- Hinata yo yo, lo se pesimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad, soy principiante.
1. La Historia Del Pasado

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia asi que por favor denle una oportunidad.

Los personajes no son mios, sino de Kishimoto-sama.

Por que si fuera mio no habria tanto relleno.

Bueno disfruten de la lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Una Historia del Pasado.<strong>

En una antigua civilización donde la guerra y el poder gobernaba sobre todo el mundo, existía un reino en el sur del planeta, en el cual se encontraba la máxima fuerza de energía sobre la faz de la tierra, dicho poder se encontraba en dominio de un solo reino, el cual era gobernado con puño de hierro por la familia real, la princesa que ahí habitaba era conocida como la más sanguinaria y poderosa guerrera que el mundo allá visto, todos les temían, no había nadie que se opusiera a ella su palabra era ley y mas al saber que era ella la única capaz de controlar la energía que daba vida al planeta y que a la vez se la podía quitar.

La princesa de nombre Lilith, siempre mostraba una cara llena de desprecio y aburrimiento por las personas inferiores a ella y siempre que algunos de sus más fieles siervos llegaba a enfurecerla, la luna oscurecía y el espíritu del humano era absorbido, se dice que la luna reflejaba sus sentimientos y cuando esta oscurecía sabían perfectamente que le estaba haciendo honor a su nombre.

Pero al igual de su poder se hablaba mucho de su gran belleza, su largo cabello tan azul como el manto de la noche, un cuerpo bien definido por los largos entrenamientos, unos pechos grandes y preciosos, como además de tener una piel exquisita y suave, pero lo que realmente cautivaba eran sus ojos de un color plateado con toques lilas, que llamaban la atención de cualquiera que la viera, aunque fuera la última vez en hacerlo o si tenían suerte de sobrevivir a ellos.

Su majestad- le hablo un espía.

¡SI! Habla que no tengo tiempo para tus formalidades – le hablo despectivamente.

Hemos descubierto lo que usted presentía, los reinos del este y oeste unieron fuerzas, pretenden atacar en unos días, mientras que el reino del norte les esta proporcionando toda la fuerza armamentaria –

Interesante, bueno ya sabes que hacer- le dijo mientras mostraba unas de sus siniestras sonrisas de sed de sangre.

Mi reina, permítame supervisar los preparativos de las fuerzas- le dijo su más fiel guerrero, su mano derecha.

Bien encárgate Ion, cuento contigo- le sonrió como si se tratara de alguien que realmente se trata de alguien igualitario en poder con ella, donde solo el podía merecerlo.

¡SI! Me reina, con su permiso me retiro- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Después de tan solo unas horas el ataque comenzó, las fuerzas se enfrascaron en una batalla encarnizada donde la palabra piedad no tenía ningún sentido en ese momento, hasta que llego el final donde la reina se encontraba sobre una gran pila de cadáveres y sangre.

Creyeron que podrían vencerme, soy superior a todos ustedes en todos los sentidos, incluso los vencí sin tener que utilizar mis máximos poderes- sonrió con una superioridad inmensa.

Eso es lo que cree- le dijo un moribundo.

¿Qué quieres decir, imbécil?- donde su sonrisa disminuyo un poco.

Todos queríamos su destrucción, inclu… incluso los de… ah ah ah… su reino y quien mejor para cumplir esta tarea… ah… que su mas ferviente y admirable guerre…ro- dijo mientras exhalo su último aliento de vida.

Ya veo así que de eso se trato todo el tiempo, interesante, pero eso no es suficiente para detenerme, ni si quiera él puede destruirme- lo dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su castillo.

Cuando de repente una enorme luz salió del castillo y….

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqui la historia, espero y los alla entretenido.<p>

Y si se preguntan por Naruto y los demas no se preocupen pronto los veremos.´

Por mientras el suspenso e intriga.

¿Reviews?


	2. Un Corazón Puro

Aqui con mi segundo capitulo.

Espero y lo disfruten.

Los personajes usados son de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p>Un Corazón Puro.<p>

Cuando de repente una enorme luz salió del castillo y una enorme explosión se dejo oír por todo el reino.

- Mierda, ¿con que ese era su verdadero objetivo? ¡Maldito infeliz me las pagaras!- dijo cuando comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el castillo.

Cuando llego se encontró con una gran destrucción de su castillo producida por la expulsión de luz y poder de la energía del planeta y porque la defensa que la rodeaba fue destruida y una sombra se encontraba cerca de la energía ahora en libertad.

- ¡ION! Maldito traidor ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar a tu reina? – le reclamo con toda la rabia y odio que sentía por el acto de traición hacia ella.

- Esto lo hago para las personas no sufran mas con usted – hablo con desprecio y un odio guardado durante años.

-Ja ja ja ja – comenzó a reír de forma maniaca – ¿y crees que tu podrás vencerme con ese nivel de poder que tienes? No me hagas reír mas de lo que has hecho hasta ahora – le hablo con desdén.

- Lo siento mucho, pero yo no pensaba destruirla a usted luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, lo hare de forma más divertida y mejor destruiré su única fuente de poder – le dijo confiando en su forma de pensar.

- IMBECIL, si haces eso nos destruirás a todos o nos condenaras a algo peor que la muerte – señalo con temor e ira.

- Es un riesgo que tomare – señalo con confianza.

Fue cuando se lanzo al ataque a la energía, Lilith interfirió en el ataque, ambos se batieron en duelo, las explosiones se escucharon por todo el reino, los pobladores acudieron para observar el fin de su sufrimiento en esta batalla.

Al llegar encontraron a su salvador mal herido en el torso por una estocada de la espada de la reina, ellos entraron en pánico, no sabían como la cólera de la reina se desataría en el pueblo que la ha traicionado.

- ASESINA – el silencio se hizo presente entre las personas.

- ¿Quién se atreve a insultarme en mi presencia?- buscando con la mirada al culpable de la acusación.

- Yo lo dije- respondió un niño pequeño-usted es una asesina que solo se preocupa por usted misma y nunca por los demás- la encaro.

- Vaya tenemos a un pequeño valiente entre nosotros- exclamo acercándose al culpable – bien, dime ¿cómo debería de acabar con tu vida?- lo tomo por el cuello.

- ¡Por favor no! – Se acerco una mujer – su majestad por favor muestre piedad es solo un niño – le rogo la mujer que temblaba de miedo por la presencia de la reina.

- Y no solo es uno ahora también es otro –

- Por favor majestad perdo… -

- A callar- la interrumpió Lilith, logrando que todo mundo temblara de miedo – Bien ahora pequeño insolente respóndeme ¿crees realmente que yo soy una completa asesina que solo se preocupa por mi misma? ¿Acaso no los defiendo de otros reinos? – se lo dijo soltándolo.

- Sí, pero ni siquiera tiene piedad de sus propios subordinados- la encaro de frente – le quita los padres a varios niños, el hambre se hace presente en las personas más humildes y…-

- He escuchado suficiente, eso solo son tonterías, además así los niños se convierten en buenos soldados con su odio y furia – le acaricio la cabeza mientras se lo decía.

- Eso es cruel e inhumano – le aparto la mano de cabeza - ¿Qué acaso nunca tuvo padres? ¿Qué no sintió en ningún momento de su vida amor? ¿Acaso hace esto solo porque quiere? O ¿Por qué siente envida de las familias? – las personas guardaron silencio.

- Maldito infeliz – Estaba a punto de matar al pequeño cuando sintió una espada atravesándole él corazón por la espalda – Idiota aun no te habías muerto.

- Se acabo majestad –

- Yo no creo eso – le sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿Qué dice…. – fue interrumpido ya que de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar.

* * *

><p>Por favor dejen un comentario.<p>

Y si se preguntan porque no salen los personajes de Naruto

no se desesperen pronto saldran.

Se aceptan sugerencias, dudas, preguntas e incluso aportaciones de redaccion.

Sin mas que decir gracias por su atencion.


	3. EL Final Del Pasado

Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo de mi historia.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir me senti genial escribiendo este capitulo.

Espero y les gusto.

Y por ultimo los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.

Pero si fuera mio (mirada y risa sadica y aterradora).

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>El Final Del Pasado.<p>

¿Qué dice…. – fue interrumpido ya que de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar.

Me llevara a todos al infierno conmigo – las personas que se encontraban en la escena, salieron corriendo, queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Solo el niño pequeño que había desafiado a la reina se quedo en el lugar.

Y de pronto todo el reino se vio envuelto en una luz cegadora y aquellos que se encontraban lejos de la esfera de poder fueron polvorizados y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, a un radio de 15 kilómetros de diámetro.

Solo aquellos que se encontraban cerca de la energía solo fueron envueltos en ella, donde la reina comenzó su nuevo plan.

Me fusionare con la energía de la tierra y absorberé a mi más fiel amiga la luna y regresare una vez más a la vida, no importa cuánto tiempo me tarde reencarnare y destruiré a todos aquellos que se opusieron a mí y me traicionaron, aunque sea con sus sucesores – Absorbió toda la energía, la luna desapareció del cielo.

Pero lo que Lilith no se dio cuenta es que absorbió también al niño de alma pura, la luz desapareció y los reinos que se encontraban a una distancia apropiada observaron como el alma de la reina se elevaba y desaparecía en cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y odio por su siguiente venganza y por los enemigos que deja vivos.

Cuando al fin pudieron confirmar que estaban fuera de peligro, se acercaron donde se encontraba el reino, pero en su lugar solo existía un gran cráter de tamaño inmenso, pero se sorprendieron de encontrar a alguien con vida en el centro del cráter.

ION – Un soldado lo reconoció enseguida, como su aliado.

Al instante todos fueron ayudarlo y a felicitarlo por su mayor logro de haber vencido al enemigo que más temían.

Bien hecho muchacho, lo has logrado la venciste – Le palmo el hombro en forma de agradecimiento y felicitación.

No te equivocas, ella aun no está acabada – se quito la mano del hombro.

¿Qué? ¿Pero la vimos desaparecer en el cielo? – le dijo temiendo por la seguridad de su familia y gente.

No, se equivocan, ella, lo menciono mientras nos vimos envueltos en la luz, dijo que regresaría en otra vida y en otro momento – lo dijo con tristeza y resignación ante la verdad.

Pero, eso ya es cosa de las generaciones futuras, no deberíamos de tener miedo – se sintió aliviado ante este hecho.

Pero recuerda que si lo hace podría incluso devorar tu alma aunque tu cuerpo dejara de existir, en una vida futura suya – todos se quedaron observaron ante el hecho de que nunca estarían en paz en esta ni en la futura vida que tengan.

¿Qué propones? – pregunto aceptando cualquier sugerencia.

Propongo que me sellen y cuando llegue el momento la venceré en el tiempo que nos encontremos- Todos guardaron silencio, nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero la sugerencia que dio trajo tanto escepticismo como asombro, no solo por lo absurdo que sonaba sino por el poder que sería necesario para llevar a cabo tal hazaña.

El silencio duro bastante tiempo hasta que fue roto por el soldado a cargo de la milicia.

Bien, si esa es la única opción la aceptamos, en el nombre de todos los reinos, no en nombre de todo el mundo te dejamos a ti el destino de la tierra – Y como si fuera un discurso de un rey la gente grito de entusiasmo y alegría ante un valiente soldado que cambiaria el mundo en un porvenir.

Esa noche se inicio la ceremonia del sellado, por los magos más poderosos que quedaban, ya que la reina los estuvo cazando para que no les quitaran su poder, pero los pocos que quedaban se habían debilitado, ya que la reina se había llevado su fuente de poder la luna.

Ella no nació conectada a ella pero con el paso del tiempo obtuvo poder y la hizo suya al igual que el de la tierra, además de que estaba en sus planes apoderarse del poder del sol, pero sus planes ahora se habían detenido por el valiente soldado Ion.

La noche fue muy tenebrosa por que no había nada en el cielo ni si quiera la silueta del satélite, el inicio de la ceremonia comenzó a media noche exactamente, Ion se encontraba en medio de una gran estrella y una luz purpura lo empezó a rodear con el inicio del ritual.

Un anciano comenzó a recitar un hechizo con el cual Ion comenzó a quedarse dormido y un cristal lo iba rodeando poco a poco, todo iba bien, hasta una explosión se hizo presente y de inmediato le siguieron los gritos desgarradores de los aldeanos cercanos.

¡UN DEMONIO CORRAN! – Llego un pobre joven corriendo hacia ellos y gritando – Necesitan protección en la aldea por favor salvemos – les suplico.

No podemos el ritual aun no está terminado –

Pero necesitamos su ayu… - El joven ni había terminado la palabra cuando una mano lo jalo hacia el interior del bosque y el grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

Con esto todos los magos se empezaron a dispersar, todos excepto uno aquel que era líder, el se decidió por terminar el solo el ritual, cuando por fin el cuerpo de Ion estaba envuelto por el cristal y solo faltaba poco para sellar su mente y dormirlo hasta el día del renacimiento de la reina, el demonio lo capturo.

¿Qué demonio eres? ¿Por qué nos atacas ahora? – Le pregunto estando en unas de sus garras antes de morir.

Yo soy el Jūbi y ahora que no estoy bajo el control de Lilith puedo hacer lo que quiera con este mundo – con estas últimas palabras termino con la vida del mago y así uno a uno con el resto de las personas hasta saciar su sed de sangre, mientras toda esta masacre era observada por la mente de Ion, quien por dentro gritaba de horror y dolor por no poder hacer nada, el cristal no pudo ser roto por el Jūbi pero si lo escondió en una cueva para que nadie pudiera sacar al guerrero que era capaz de hacerle frente.

Mientras tanto en una zona alejada del gobierno del demonio Jūbi, un pequeño bebe varón nacía, aquel pequeño traería el nuevo mundo un mundo ninja y acabaría con el demonio que los atormentaba y crearía la nueva luna, aquel personaje conocido por todos en el tiempo futuro.

Bienvenido, pequeño bebe – Le dijo su madre – Es hermoso.

Y fuerte como su padre de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Hikaru – Le dijo orgulloso – Por que se que portaras la paz y la luz a este mundo, como además de terminar esta guerra.

Hikaru quien más tarde fue conocido como el Sabio de los seis caminos, Rikudou Sennin, logro lo que muchos buscaron pero trajo también una desgracia grande a este mundo.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina el pasado y ahora el futuro.<p>

Se agradece mucho los Reviews que dejaron.

¡Muchas Gracias!

Eso me anima a escribir mas.

Y ya en el siguiente capitulo apareceran los personajes de Naruto.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas o intrigas.

Nos Leemos.


	4. El Renacimiento Y Una Lagrima De Amor

Yue: Esta maldita porqueria no arranca.

¿?: Ya estamos grabando sensei.

Yue: Eh, asi es que esta porqueria de internet no agarra.

¿?: Bien puede presentar ya la historia.

Yue: Ah, asi, bien aqui con una nueva historia, aclaracion me encanta el nombre de yue,

este es uno de los capitulos que mas trabajo me costo escribir, espero y les guste.

¿?: Bien y ahora las aclaraciones.

(...) (cambio de escena).

Xxxx (bla bla) xxxX (salto temporal en el tiempo).

Yue: Bien que falta por decir, asi la historia de Naruto, no es mia, es de Kishimoto-sama, porque sino Sasuke seria el hereo, Naruto el malo y Hinata la clave.

¿?: Ok, vamos ve a jugar en la PC.

Yue: Si.

¿?: Bien disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p>El Renacimiento Y Una Lágrima De Amor.<p>

Era una noche donde la luna no daba luz a las vidas de la tierra, solo se encontraba la escaza luz de las casas, las cuales se encontraban en reconstrucción después del ataque del Kyubi, las reconstrucciones habían sido lentas porque se encontraban en pleno invierno y el frio se colaba muy rápido entre las estructuras dañadas, solo una mansión, para ser más específicos un clan, se encontraban en estos momentos completamente reconstruida, en la cual día 27 de diciembre, se percibía cierta tensión, entre los integrantes de la rama principal, ya que estaba en pleno alumbramiento la esposa de Hiashi Hyūga, quien aunque tuviera un expresión, que no refleja sus emociones, por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

Todos guardaban silencio en el nacimiento y solo se escuchaba la voz de su mujer pujando, por traer al futuro líder de la rama principal, todos esperaban en una sala del primer piso, pacientemente el nacimiento y otros simplemente deseaban que no ocurriera, que en este caso eran los de la rama secundaria, que se encontraban en otro lugar, apartados por los de la primera rama.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino un trueno retumbo por toda la mansión, logrando una gran conmoción en todos, porque después de todo estaban en invierno y no era algo usual este tipo de climas.

Esto es un mal presagio – expreso uno de los integrantes del clan – solo puede significar que el futuro heredero traerá males al clan.

Solo es una tormenta eso no puedo significar nada – se lo menciono como si sus ideas fueran solo tontas supersticiones.

Estas palabras solo hicieron que Hiashi Hyūga solo se sintiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien - se dijo así mismo – no ocurrirá nada malo, ella se encontrara bien".

La lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta y cuando parecía que iba a empeorar una llanto se dejo escuchar por toda la mansión acompañado de una onda de poder inmensa, que no solo rodeo los dominios Hyūga´s, también se dejo sentir por toda Konoha, quienes al percibidla tuvieron un escalofrió, pero niños y los bebes quienes eran más sensibles comenzaron a llorar por el miedo sentido, además de que la tormenta fue parada igualmente con el llanto.

(...)

Mientras en una cueva olvida y muy lejos de Konoha, un cristal poco a poco se comienza a agrietarse y la persona que guarda en sus entrañas comienza a ser libre y a prepararse para la batalla futura.

(...)

En cuanto la energía que causo el miedo entre los miembros, Hiashi no espero a nadie entro corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, la cual estaba en el piso de arriba, no le importo que lo escucharan gritando desesperado, llamando a su esposa y por su estado.

¡HIIMEKO! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? – abrió la ultima puerta donde se encontraba el ser dueño de su corazón- Himeko, ¿estas…. – No pudo terminar la oración al apreciar la escena que se apreciaba adentro.

Dentro de la habitación, todas las mujeres que ayudaban en el parto de su mujer se encontraban envejecidas y muertas, además de que el pequeño bulto envuelto en una pequeña frazada azul, emitía una luz color verde y gris, además de que quien sostenía al pequeño bulto se encontraba muy débil pero estaba sonriendo a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡HIMEKO!, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¿POR QUÉ NO LO SUELTAS? ¿QUÉ ACASO NO VEZ QUE TE ESTA MATANDO? – se lo exclamo desesperado por verla en esa situación y por la escena que observaba.

Es preciosa – Le dijo sonriéndole mientras miraba al bebe en sus brazos.

Himeko, tú, ¿por qué? – Le pregunto desconcentrado.

Porque es nuestra hija y es preciosa, además de que tengo cuidarla, porque soy su madre – le explico con toda la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

Himeko, si no la sueltas te matara – le explico preocupado por su salud.

Sabes – Le ignoro – yo sabía que iba a tener una niña incluso antes de quedar embaraza, incluso sabia que nombre ponerle –

"Pronuncia mi nombre, dilo y despertare, acabare con todos los que te rodean, solo dilo y todo acabara"- Resonó el subconsciente de Lilith esperando su despertad completo.

Pero ahora, yo quiero ponerle otro nombre –

¿Otro nombre? A que te refieres cual es el nombre que tiene – Lo dijo con curiosidad pero a la vez sintiendo miedo de preguntar.

Eso ya no importa, porque ahora su nombre será en conmemoración a su nacimiento – le sonrió a su amor.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Sintió demasiada curiosidad.

Mira, afuera – le señalo.

Afuera se podía observar como el sol comenzaba a salir, el frio dejaba de sentirse y el hecho de que nunca hubo tormenta, el amanecer era como uno, que ocurre en un día soleado, como si fuera la predicción de que ese día en invierno tendrían un día brillante, caliente y hermoso para todos, donde solo se podría observar en Konoha, sería entonces un lugar soleado en invierno para todos.

Yo te llamare Hinata, que significa un lugar soleado, porque eso has traído a Konoha y lo has convertido en pleno invierno, Hinata-chan – Le sonrió a su pequeña.

"Imposible, no puedes cambiarme el nombre, no puedes, PRONUNCIA MI NOMBRE, DILO"- Le replico Lilith.

"Ella no lo hará, porque yo no lo permitiré" – Le reto una voz.

"Vaya así que no estabas muerto, veo que a pesar de perder tu cuerpo sigues aquí no es así, MOCOSO"- Miro con desprecio a su pequeño intruso.

"Mientras mi espíritu exista, no dejare que lastimes a nadie más en este mundo" – la reto con todo el valor que poseía.

"Ya veremos si puedes resistir por siempre, con el poco poder que tienes" – Le reto.

Himeko, realmente no te hare cambiar de opinión verdad – Se resigno.

No, porque ella es mi primera y bella hija Hinata y nadie podrá cambiar eso – Y como si sus palabras fueran una especie de hechizo, la pequeña vida dejo de absorber su energía vital y lloro como lo hace un recién nacido al llegar a este mundo.

(...)

El cristal se detuvo en su destrucción y el ser que lo contenía continuo sellado, pero su mente estaba impacto, ya que el poder maligno había cesado y resultaba extraño a su parecer, lo único que le quedaba era la resignación y esperar a que la maldad se volviera a desatar.

(...)

Ese día se dio a conocer la nueva heredera del clan Hyūga, la pequeña y linda Hinata Hyūga, fue presentada ante todos sus miembros y lo que sucedió en esa habitación, su secreto fue guardado y enterrado como los cuerpos que murieron en esa recamara.

Xxxx (3 años después) xxxX

Se observa a una Hinata jugando en el gran jardín de la mansión Hyūga, hoy se encontraba realmente muy feliz, después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños número 3 en su vida, todo tenía que marchar con normalidad, su padre le comento que todo el clan estaría presente en su cumpleaños a pesar de que ese día se celebraba una fecha importante en Konoha, además de que ese día le presentaría a alguien muy importante en su vida.

Horas después se encuentra frente a un hombre muy parecido a su padre al cual lo acompaña un niño que parece que tiene la misma edad que ella.

Es muy hermosa padre – le oye decir de su persona.

"Me agrada, además de que parece buena persona" **"Eso ya lo veremos en el futuro" – **Escucho una voz pero por más que busco no supo de donde provenía.

Bien, comencemos con la celebración Hizashi – le comento el padre a su hermano gemelo.

Me parece bien Hiashi – Así ambas ramas del clan Hyūga se dirigieron a la celebración del nacimiento de Hinata.

Ese mismo día pero en el atardecer, Hinata comenzó con su entrenamiento, además de que Neji, su primo al que conoció ese día fue impuesto como su guardián de ella, su tío Hizashi sintió un odio por su hermano, al comprender que su hijo nunca seria heredero de la familia, aun a pesar de ser el más poderoso de la familia, al sentir esto quiso deshacer de aquello que se lo impedía.

Para eso quiso activar su Byakugan, pero fue detectado inmediatamente por su hermano y detenido en el acto por el sello que poseía en su frente, casi matándolo por su uso.

Padre, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado su hijo.

Si – Respondió agotado y aturdido.

Eso es lo que les pasa a los que quieren traicionar a la rama principal – Se lo dijo tanto a su hermano como a su sobrino.

Neji supo que nunca tendría que desobedecer órdenes de la rama principal, eso lo comprendió bien, pero al mirar en dirección de su prima observo como ella sonreí con arrogancia y había superioridad en sus ojos, los cuales cambiaron rápidamente a unos tierno y puros, pero llenos de preocupación a su tío, eso sorprendió mucho mas a Neji, que lo ocurrido con su padre.

"Tal vez imaginando cosas, Hinata-sama nunca haría algo así" – Pensó para después recuperar su compostura y ayuda a su padre a levantarse.

Hinata el entrenamiento finalizo, ve a descansar – Ordeno su progenitor.

Si, Padre – Ella se retiro, pero en su mente había una duda que la invadió, por un momento juro haber perdido el control de su cuerpo.

Al anochecer en la mansión Hyūga, después de lo acontecido con Hizashi, sucedió una tragedia, la heredera Hyūga, fue secuestrada, el hombre se encontraba corriendo tratando de llevarse aquello que se le había encomendado llevar a su aldea, pero en el intento se llevo una pequeña sorpresa.

Así, que quieres obtener mi poder, sabes te costara tu vida – Le advirtió la pequeña pero con una voz de mujer que hablaba de manera irónica.

¿Qué…..? – No pudo continuar con la interrogante cuando fue sorprendido en el acto y atacado con un golpe de Jūken directo en el pecho, así cortando su vida al instante, por Hiashi.

Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto, estando arrodillado frente a esta, después de ponerla de pie, revisando su estado.

Ella regreso el rostro para observar a su captor, sin que le vieran completamente el rostro, ella escondió un poco su rostro detrás de su pequeño flequillo, pronunciando unas palabras que causo escalofríos a su progenitor.

Le dije que moriría, al intentar obtener mi poder, es una lástima por los que sufrirán por la muerte de este pobre diablo – sonrió con una malicia extrema.

¿De que estas ha-hablando Hi-Hinata? – Tartamudeo al no reconocer la voz que surgía de su hija.

Porque no lo compruebas por ti mismo, querido Padre – Su sonrisa se agrando al ver la reacción de su progenitor.

Al descubrir la máscara que cubría al secuestrador, se dio cuenta que era el embajador del país del rayo, pero no solo eso también era un Ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, que había venido para firmar finalmente un contrato de paz entre las dos naciones, eso podría llevar a comenzar una nueva guerra entre ambas naciones.

Hiashi-sama – Le llamaron, al llegar observaron al culpable del secuestro de la heredera y la misma desmayada aun lado de su padre – Se encuentra usted bien, Hiashi-sama.

Si, al igual que mi hija, llévenla a su habitación – Así como lo ordeno se hizo.

Horas más tarde se llevo a cabo una reunión de emergencia con el Hokage, en donde la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, pedían como compensación el cuerpo del líder del clan Hyūga para que la paz siguiera existiendo entre ambas aldeas y países.

Hiashi no fue dado, en cambio se dio en su lugar a Hizashi, ya que él, al tener el sello los secretos del clan Hyūga, nunca serían revelados a nadie, por supuesto Neji se entero y desde ese día obtuvo un inmenso odio a los de la rama principal y su resentimiento cayo principalmente en Hinata.

En cuanto surgió odio en el corazón de Neji por los de la rama principal y por Hinata, ella sintió ese rencor y furia en su propio ser, como si se tratase de una daga en el corazón, una muy dolorosa.

"**Ves te lo dije, esa pequeña simpatía no duraría por siempre" –** La voz de nuevo se dejo escuchar causando en Hinata una conmoción – **"Cuanto más odio recibas de las personas o tu odio aumento yo me hare más poderosa y tomare control finalmente de mi cuerpo y no será por lapsos cortos" – **Esa voz resonó en su cabeza, pero las palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria por siempre.

Xxxx (2 años después) xxxX

Se observa a Hiashi feliz, por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, el cual estaba muy próximo, solo era cuestión de días para el tal anhelado momento, nada podría privarlo de la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, nada o eso pensó, hasta que alguien entro por esa puerta y pronuncio unas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

Ella morirá – Se lo dijo sin remordimientos y sin miramientos.

Hinata, ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Respondió enojado por la forma en que le hablaba, sin mostrar ningún respeto.

Madre morirá si tiene al bebe, lo mejor sería deshacerse de él – Ella solo sonrió con la propuesta.

Tú, como te atreves a hablar así de tu propia madre – No oculto su enojo y resentimiento hacia ella.

Si, vamos sigue así y ódiame con todo tu ser, entre mas oscuridad alberge en tu ser mas fuerte me hago yo – Agradeció el enojo que le profesaba.

Hinata, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto al fin al no reconocer a la persona que se parecía a su hija en apariencia pero en su forma de ser.

Vaya, hasta ahora te das cuenta de Hinata no soy yo – Sonrió con sorna.

Hinata nunca actuaria de una forma tan arrogante como tú – Aseguro conociendo como es realmente es su hija – Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres decir con que ella morirá? – La curiosidad pudo más con él.

Recuerdas mi nacimiento, ese mismo día yo le robe gran parte de su energía vital y ella no estaría viva en estos momentos si me hubiera llamado por mi nombre verdadero, pero ella están desagradablemente cariñosa y amorosa, que prefirió ponerme un nombre de acuerdo con un día poco inusual, pensando que así yo sería feliz, que estúpida es tu mujer – Respondió a su duda pero logro aumentar el enojo de Hiashi.

Tú, maldita – él se abalanzo a atacarla.

Hinata era débil, pero Lilith era tremendamente poderosa, además de que aprendía rápido, lo atacó sin compasión, rompiéndole una pierna.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito lleno de dolor, no solo se la rompió, desde ese acontecimiento, el uso bastón por el resto de vida que le quedaba.

Gritos de dolor, dulce música para mis oídos – Para ella solo era un juego, la pelea que llevaba lugar.

Tú, MALDITA – Ataco con más fuerza y sin compasión, era un golpe certero al corazón, pero esto no llego nunca – Himeko, ¿Tú? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí presente? – Estaba intrigado y ha la vez confundido por ella, por proteger a Hinata con su cuerpo, abrazándola justo antes de que la golpeara.

Estoy aquí desde el principio, Hiashi y no puedo permitir que lastimes a Hinata – Termino de decirlo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué? – Lilith se encontraba conmocionada por lo acontecido.

Porque eres mi primera hija y porque te amo con todo mi ser, no importa si eres Hinata o Lilith – Le susurro esto último con un gran amor – Yo las amo a ambas sin importar si eso me cuesta la vida.

Idiota – Se oculto entre sus brazos, no quería que nadie viera el estado débil que mostraba, en especial por las lágrimas derramadas por ella.

Después de lo acontecido Hinata volvió a la normalidad, ella no recordó nada de lo sucedido, Hiashi le comento que lo lastimaron en una misión y que estaba llegando, días después en la mansión Hyūga, nació la pequeña hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi Hyūga, la pequeña era idéntica a su padre, en el atardecer se tomo un retrato familiar donde salían todos los integrantes de la familia, Himeko, Hiashi, Hinata y la pequeña Hanabi.

Una semana después, Himeko murió, Hinata lloro todo el día y Lilith derramo una sola lagrima donde representaba todo el amor que sentía, por la persona que ella llamo madre y a la que amaría el resto de su existencia.

* * *

><p>Yue: Bueno aqui termina la historia, espero y les hay gustado.<p>

¿?: Ojala y dejen sus comentarios, seriamos muy felices si lo hacen y el mundo se llenaria de luz y habria mas amor y ...

Yue: Sabes eres el INNER mas raro, que existe.

Inner: En serio, pero pense que era el mas normal que hay.

Yue: Cof cof, en fin nos leemos, en otra ocacion, espero subir mas pronto la proxima vez y ahora respeto mas a los escritores de historias largas.

Bye.


	5. El Odio Se Inicia

Inner: Yue-sama, ¿no deberia ya de subir el nuevo capitulo de Mi Vida Anterior?

Yue: mmm... No quiero

Inner: ¿Por qué?

Yue: Porque ahora estoy ocupada viendo el manga de Sailor Moon y dejame decirte que es mucho mas interesante que el anime, jejeje.

Inner: ¿Solo por eso?

Yue: y porque estoy ocupada escribiendo otras 3 historias de Naruto XD y por que no tengo animos.

Inner: Yue-sama

Yue:¿Si?

Inner: Suba un nuevo capitulo ¡YA! POR QUE SINO SE QUEDA SIN INTERNET.

Yue: En seguida lo hare, compermiso.

Inner: Bien y sin mas preambulos, la historia y recuerden Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

Yue: Tener inner es algo que da miedo y mas si te amenaza T-T.

(...) Cambio de escena.

"Hola" Pensamientos.

* * *

><p>El Odio Se Inicia.<p>

En el Dōjō Hyūga se puede observar como las hermanas Hyūga´s entrenan con mucho empeño y esfuerzo siendo supervisado por su progenitor, donde se puede notar claramente como la primogénita se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Desde la muerte de mi madre ya han pasado dos años y a pesar de ese tiempo aun existe en mi una gran tristeza por su perdida, realmente le extraño, cuando ella se fue padre se volvió mucho mas frio que nunca conmigo"– con esto en mente la tensión en su cuerpo aumento con los recuerdos de su padre - **"**Además de que Hanabi fue puesta en entrenamiento a los 3 años, y en poco tiempo me ha superado a pesar de que entreno con todo mi esfuerzo, pero aun así Hanabi me ahora es mejor que yo" – La concentración en el entrenamiento se perdió y no pudo evitar caer al suelo al resbalar por el fallo en un movimiento.

Hinata es suficiente toma un descanso y observa como realiza tu hermana el ejercicio – Ordeno su padre con una gran decepción impresa en su rostro.

Ella tomo asiento en el suelo del Dōjō, mientras observa entrenar a Hanabi, ella noto algo inusual en el mirar de su padre, era un brillo que demostraba alegría y esperanza, algo que nunca había visto cuando ella era la que entrenaba, entonces ella sola lo entendió.

"Padre siente orgullo por Hanabi al entrenar, pero porque a mí, me mira con una gran tristeza y enojo en su mirada es como si yo solo fuera… fuera…" **"Una gran decepción y un estorbo en el clan" – **La voz que no había escuchado desde la muerte de su madre había regresado – "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres? Padre, el realmente no piensa así, solo está enojado porque aun no logro avanzar mucho en el entrenamiento como Hanabi eso es todo" **"Por favor, si hasta tu lo puedes notar, el orgullo, la admiración y regocijo de favoritismo que tiene un padre por sus hijos sobre los demás" **"BASTA" - Con este último grito mental volvió a la realidad donde se encontraba.

Hinata, si tan importantes son tus fantasías en las cuales te distraes, lo mejor es que te retires del Dōjō – Le reprimió Hiashi al observar su distracción.

Como ordenes padre – respondió cabizbaja por la frialdad en la que le hablo su padre y en silencio se retiro.

Justo cuando se encontraba saliendo por la puerta un sirviente apareció, deteniendo su caminar.

Hiashi-sama, la persona que ordeno traer, ya se encuentra en la mansión – Aviso al Patriarca de la cabecilla Hyūga.

Hazla pasar al Dōjō – Ordeno a la servidumbre.

Como usted ordene – se retiro el sirviente.

Hinata, espera a fuera en la puerta, quiero que escuches algo de suma importancia – Le ordeno esperar en la entrada del Dōjō – Es hora que conozcas lo que pienso sobre tus habilidades.

Ella tomo lugar detrás de la puerta corrida a espera al invitado de su padre, su espera no fue larga, de pronto apareció una mujer hermosa, de larga cabellera negra, con un hermoso cuerpo bien formado y unos ojos rojos tan penetrantes como los de un lobo al asechar a su presa.

Y a pesar de vestir como una Kunoichi aun así resaltaba su belleza sobre todo.

¿Me mando llamar Hiashi-sama? – Pregunto mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el líder del clan Hyūga.

Me alegro de ver que es tal como me la describieron Kurenai Yūhi, solo espero que sea tan buena en habilidad como en belleza – No confiando en ella.

No se preocupe, lo demuestro cuando me desafían – Respondió con un ligero enojo.

Bien eso espero – Respondió de la misma forma orgullosa.

"CRETINO" – Pensó la Kunoichi – Bien, ¿Cuál era el asunto del que quería tratar? – Tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la plática.

Quiero que entrenes a Hinata – Respondió simple y cortante.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto incrédula de lo que escuchaba - ¿Quiere que entrene a la primogénita del clan Hyūga? – aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Si, así como lo oyes, eh decidido dejártela a cargo – Tornándose sumamente serio al hablar – Ella, a pesar de tener tiempo entrenando no ha avanzado mucho, mientras que su hermana que es más joven y a penas comenzó su entrenamiento, ya fue capaz de alcanzarla y quiero dedicarme a mejorar su habilidad sin embargo … -

Pero no puede mientras tenga que entrenar también a Hinata – Termino la oración.

Exacto, además de que pedirle esto es incluso algo muy vergonzoso para el clan Hyūga y tanto como el hecho de ser tan débil para ser la líder del clan es algo realmente deshonroso y una gran desilusión como mi hija – dio a conocer su criterio.

Cada momento que su padre hablo sobre ella poco a poco su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y cuando Hinata pensó que no podría con más tristeza, unas solas palabras bastaron de él para que una pequeña llama naciera en ella.

Hanabi, es mejor que ella, yo incluso me siento sumamente orgulloso de que sea mi hija, tal vez en el futuro ella sea la mejor candidata a ser líder del clan – Solo eso fue suficiente para que el tiempo de Hinata se parara.

"Yo no soy más que una deshonra para el clan y para padre solo soy una desilusión" – Pensó con mucho pesar.

Hinata – Le llamo su Hiashi sacándola de sus pensares – ya puedes retirarte.

Como ordenes padre – a paso lento ella se retiro a su habitación.

"Espera esa niña no era de la servidumbre" – Pensó Kurenai – "Este hombre es de lo peor que hay como padre".

Bien, eso es todo puede retirarse, a partir de mañana, usted empezara a entrenarla y la meterá a la Academia Ninja por donde la supervisara su progreso – Dio por termina la plática.

Bien, como ordene – Desapareció en una nube de humo.

"**Hiashi, fuiste demasiado lejos y eso me alegra gracias a ti, seré libre mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba" **"Esa voz imposible" – Pensó con miedo a lo que había escuchado.

Padre, te encuentras bien – Pregunto Hanabi al verlo tornarse pálido de pronto.

Si, continúa Hanabi – Dijo recuperando la postura.

Si, padre – Respondió continuando con el entrenamiento.

Solo que Hiashi en toda esa tarde no dejo de pensar en la voz que le era tan familiar y que no había escuchado desde la muerte de su querida Himeko.

(...)

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama, llorando por lo que había escuchado pero a la vez pensando.

"Porque no me puedo volver más fuerte, siempre hago todo lo que me dicen si tan solo Hanabi no existiera" – Esto último hizo que un estremecimiento la invadiera – Porque pienso esto yo no soy así, además de que Hanabi es mi hermana menor, no debo pensar eso "**Pero realmente deseas que desaparezca de tu vida".**

Una voz resonó en su habitación, provocando un escalofrió en ella.

¿Quién eres?

**Yo solo soy tú **

¿Qué de d-donde proviene esa voz? – Pregunto buscando la fuente de la voz – **Estoy frente a ti** ¿Qué?

Cuando levanto la mirada, lo vio reflejado en su espejo una niña de su misma edad e idéntica a ella, excepto por sus ojos, esos ojos que demuestran una frialdad absoluta, sin emociones.

¿Quién eres tú? **Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, es un placer para ti el hecho de que al fin me conozcas** – Explico con arrogancia su reflejo.

¿Por qué no te había visto antes?

**Porque no sentías odio suficiente para verme, pero ahora lo sientes y nada menos que por tu hermana y si le agregamos el odio de tu primo me da suficiente poder para aparecer frente a ti – **Dio a conocer su aparición.

Yo no odio a Hanabi – Exclamo con un poco de duda en su voz.

**Claro que si la odias o no me digas que no sientes ese fuego que arde en tu interior, es una pequeña llama, pero es odio puro eso solo hace que mi poder incremento y que mi existencia sea mucho más grande – **Dijo contradiciendo a su otro yo.

¿Existencia? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Esta y muchas interrogantes invadieron su cabeza.

**Quien soy no tiene importancia… por ahora y mi nombre es tu nombre – **Dejando más interrogantes que respuestas – **Y mi existencia ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo en este mundo, sin mi tu no existirías y ni siquiera este clan – **Lo ultimo dejo una gran curiosidad en Hinata.

¿El clan? ¿Tu nombre es el mío? ¿También te llamas Hinata? – Pregunto queriendo saciar sus dudas.

**Aun no te diré la historia que hay en tu familia, y no mi nombre no es Hinata, ese nombre es falso, mi verdadero nombre es Lilith – **Al decir su nombre Hinata sintió algo extraño en su interior, algo inundo su pecho como si fuera nostalgia.

La historia de mi familia y te llamas Li-li-li – Por extraño que pareciera o podía pronunciar el nombre de su otra yo.

**Li-li-li, es Lilith **– La corrigió.

Li-Lilith – Al poder decir el nombre de su otro yo en todo su ser sintió una gran liberación, como si un cristal se encontraba a su alrededor se derrumbara y quedara en plena libertad.

**Si mi nombre es Lilith y también el tuyo en el futuro, con esto has liberado mas mi existencia – **Gozando del gran control que obtuvo.

(...)

Mientras se liberaba gran parte del poder de la antigua reina, en una cueva olvidada hace siglos, donde se hallaba una prisión de cristal, un guerrero es liberado del encierro que duro cientos de años, para cumplir la misión que le fue encargada.

Lilith, más vale que te prepares, que te volveré a dar muerta ahora, en esta vida – Se escucho en toda la cueva, mientras Ion se alejaba a la salida.

* * *

><p>Bien, eso es todo por hoy.<p>

Espero y lean las proximas historias que suba.

Experimentare con cada pareja posible, jejeje

Pienso hacer uno con Itachi-sama. O/O

Estan guapo, cof cof

En fin nos vemos en otro capitulo.

Y recuerda que: Dejar un Reviews es agradecer y claro para conocer tu opinion.

¡BYE!


	6. Academia Ninja

Inner: Yue-sama, ya volvi de las compras

Inner: ¿Yue-sama? *buscando por todas partes, entrando en su habitacion* ¿Yue-sama, le sucede algo?

Yue: Eh, no es nada es solo que siento que estoy perdiendo la inspiracion para este fic.

Inner: Animese, ya la recuperara.

Yue: Por cierto, no te he visto muy seguido ¿Has estado haciendo algo?

Inner: Yo pa-para nada "Si descubre que he estado subiendo una historia a sus espaldas me matara".

Yue: En fin ya termine este capitulo, es corto pero me gusto como quedo.

Inner: Bien a subirlo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.

****Aclaraciones:****

****(********...) Cambio de lugar.****

* * *

><p>Academia Ninja.<p>

El cantar de los pájaros, es la señal de que un nuevo día a comenzado, para Hinata esto significa un gran cambio en su vida, ya que desde ese día comenzara en su vida el entrenamiento para ser una Kunoichi, en la academia ninja.

Además de que hace mas de una semana a entrenado con su nueva sensei y de que descubrió su otro yo, la cual se ha vuelto una gran fuente de información sobre sentimientos y las dudas que la invaden a la hora de su entrenamiento.

"Bien hoy es un nuevo día, debo darme prisa y comenzar a alistarme para la academia" – Se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos.

**Ahhhhhh – **Bostezo su otra mitad – **Es demasiado temprano, prefiero dormir un poco más, despiértame cuando lleguemos a la academia **– Se volvió a dormir.

Lilith nunca cambia, en fin a prepararse – Comenzó a cambiarse y arreglar sus cosas.

Una vez listas sus cosas, partió directo a la academia con un poco de temor pero a la vez con una gran emoción en su ser.

Llegamos – anuncio a su otro ser – **Que rápido, en fin comencemos por gobernar la academia y de ahí toda Konoha – **Anuncio Lilith – Pero eso no está bien, además de que me da vergüenza intentar hacer algo tan… tan… - Intento explicarse – **Atrevido o rebelde – **A completo.

En fin, debemos entrar ya casi es hora de que nos asignen en una clase – Dio por terminado el tema – **Has lo que quieras – **No le dio más importancia.

Bien formen filas – Ordenaron varios shinobis a todos los niños que iniciaban sus días en la academia.

"Bien, este es un buen lugar ni tan cerca ni tan lejos" **"A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O" **"No deberías de decir eso, es de mala educación" **"Que más da, después de todo nadie puede escucharme más que tu, excepto claro solo cuando yo quiero".**

Bien, guarden silencio el Hokage va hablar – Anunciaron todos los shinobis.

Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes a la Academia Ninja, es aquí cuando inicia una nueva etapa para ustedes, donde podrán alcanzar su metas propuestas y se harán mucho mas fuertes para enfrentar a sus adversarios y… - Hinata ya no le prestó atención al Hokage, todo su ser solo se concentro en lo que encontró entre la multitud de niños.

Todo sur relucía como una gran fuente de luz y valentía, de un espíritu que jamás seria doblegado por nadie ni ante la peor adversidad del mundo, ahí lo conoció, a su primer amor, Naruto Uzumaki.

(...)

Realmente ha vuelto a renacer ahora es solo una niña, pero no logro comprender por qué no ha destruido su lugar de renacimiento – Se pregunto Ion – Tendré que observarla por un tiempo.

Ocultándose entre las sombras, observando con todo movimiento y acción que realice su antigua reina.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aqui un nuevo capitulo.<p>

La proxima vez sera mas largo.

Y claro habra un poco de confusion emocional.

Proximo Capitulo:

**Un Lio Amoroso.**

Aclaraciones, dudas o cualquier otra cosa, favor de dejar un Reviews.

Hasta la proxima

bye!


	7. Un Lio Amoroso

Bueno he aqui un nuevo capitulo, lamento el retraso pero eh estado en tiempos de examenes.

Y ni de que hablar de ello en algunos muy bien y en otros pesimo, en fin.

Les dejo este nuevo capitulo y recuerden los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota:** (...) = (Cambio de escena)

Disfruten de la lectura como yo disfrute de escribirla.

* * *

><p>Un Lio Amoroso.<p>

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Hinata ingreso a la academia ninja, donde todos los días observaba a su amor y claro en que Lilith la fastidiaba por no tener valor por confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero fue precisamente ese lunes de la tercera semana, en que ocurrió un hecho que la marcaria de por vida en el camino del amor.

Hinata POV.

Me levante como de costumbre temprano para tener todo listo para antes de ingresar a la academia y como siempre era la costumbre de Lilith, no pudo faltar sus reproches al ser levantada por la mañana y volverse a dormir después de no haber podido ganar.

Baje por mi Bentō el cual lo preparaban los criados de la mansión, me fui tranquilamente a la academia, feliz de que volvería a verlo, a él mi príncipe de cabellos dorados.

Hinata Fin POV.

"No puedo esperar a verlo" – Fueron los pensamientos de Hinata mientras iba por la mitad del camino a recorrer.

"**Ah…. Ya estas pensando de nuevo en ese idiota bueno para nada" – **Comento Lilith interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de amor.

"Él n-no e-es idiota, solo es un poco…. Un poco…. distraído, ¡SI ESO ES SOLO ES UN POCO DISTRAIDO! – Le contesto a Lilith segura.

"**Si claro y yo soy toda bondad" **– Refutando su teoría poco creíble de la inteligencia de ese chico rubio de ojos azules– **"además de que te sirve seguir suspirando por él, si nunca hablas con él o le preguntas su nombre por lo menos" – **Le recordó, ya que ella no se había atrevido nunca a hablarle.

"Es solo que nunca encuentro el momento" – Contesto sonrojándose por solo pensar en hablarle.

"**Lo dices como si no hubieras tenido oportunidad en toda estas semanas, en la cual se ha quedado completamente solo entrenando en la academia" – **Recordando las tardes en que su otro yo lo había observado en secreto – **"Si sigues así, los que te miren pensaran que eres una acosadora" – **Dando la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraba.

"¡A-A-ACOSADORA!" – Se sorprendió y sonrojo por como se había comportado, dando directo en el clavo por su comportamiento – "Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?" – Se pregunto mas así misma que para su otra mitad.

La conversación mental término al llegar a la academia, las lecciones fueron junto con las horas, todo transcurrió lento, hasta que llego la hora de salir y Hinata de nuevo se encontraba como siempre observando a su amado desde la distancia.

Ahhhhhh…fosh…. Ahhhhhh….fosh…. (N/A: Que increíbles efectos de sonidos XD), se escuchaba el duro entrenamiento de un joven practicando su tiro al blanco con los kunais.

"Se ve tan bien entrenando" – Pensó para sí misma Hinata.

"**Realmente, parezco una acosadora (**N/A:** -_-U)" – **Se avergonzó su otra mitad – **"Bien, estoy harta, esto se acaba aquí"**

"Eh, ¿qué quieres decir Lilith?" – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

"**Lo que quiero decir, es que si tu no le hablas lo hare yo" – **Fue la decisión que tomo Lilith.

"Pero, ¿Cómo lo harás, sino te puede ver u oír? – Poniendo toda la atención del mundo a su otra yo

"**Eso es fácil, tomare control sobre mi cuerpo" – **Respondió con simpleza.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" – Pregunto sin creerlo posible.

"**Ya lo hecho anteriormente, claro que tu no lo recuerdas" – **Respondió adelantándose a sus dudas – **"Pero ahora que ya tengo más poder, creo que podrás estar consciente y podrás observar y oír lo que le diga al rubio" – **Dando por hecho que lo haría.

"Pero yo…." – No puedo terminar de pensar cuando sintió que flotaba en el aire – "¿Qué paso?" – Se encontraba transparente y podía observar a su cuerpo delante de ella dándole la espalda.

"**Ahora me veras actuar a mi" – **Le mira dándole entender que la veía – **"Tu solo observa cómo se actúa de una forma valiente y sin miedos" – **Le dijo poniéndose en marcha para hablar con el enamorado de su otra mitad.

**Oye, si sigues así te aseguro que nunca te graduaras de la academia – **Interrumpió el entrenamiento de Naruto – "¡Lilith!" – Se sonrojo Hinata, ella nunca hablaría de esa forma tan descortés.

Déjame en paz, nadie pidió tu opinión – Contesto con molestia siguiendo con su entrenamiento.

**La postura que tienes está mal** – Se lo dijo mientras corregía su postura

"Pero que le pasa a esta niña" – Pensó mientras se sonrojaba por su acercamiento.

**Ves es así y ahora sola a punta y…. Fosh….** – El blanco acertó directo en el blanco.

¡Increíble he acertado! – Sorprendido de haberle dado a la diana - ¡Gracias!... Eh…. ¿Adónde se fue? – Buscando a la chica que lo ayudo.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" – Pregunto una Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que paso.

"**Porque no me parece interesante, además de que hace mucho que no tengo libertad para moverme y…. – **No pudo continuar porque al doblar en una esquina choco con un niño.

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Sasuke! – Gritaron a la vez varias niñas - ¿POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS? – Gritaron reclamando en especial dos niñas muy peculiares una rubia y una pelirosa.

"Lilith, tranquilízate no te vayas alterar" – Percibiendo la molestia de su contraparte.

¿Acaso no sabes utilizar los ojos o qué? – Le pregunto un chico de cabellos y ojos negros que respondía por el nombre de Sasuke – Parece ser que el gato te comió la lengua.

"Lilith, por favor resiste" – Pero era demasiado tarde ella ya estaba furiosa.

**Porque no te fijas tú por dónde vas idiota de mierda – **Contesto con toda la furia contenida y por su orgullo pisoteado – **El hecho de que seas popular con las chicas no quiere decir que lo seas con todos imbécil y sobre todo con alguien superior a ti – **Todos los presentes que estaban ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta.

A-Acaso no sabes quién es él – Cuestiono la chica de cabello rosa.

Si, solo una chica tonta y ciega no sabría reconocer a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor estudiante de la academia – Le dio a conocer la rubia.

A mí que mierda me importa que sea Uchiha o que sea el mejor estudiante de la academia, para eres la misma miserable porquería – Finalizo y se marcho dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso a Uchiha" – Sorprendida aun por lo que ocurrió y escuchó.

"**Hmp, como si me importara" – **Le era indiferente a Lilith todo lo referente a la popularidad de un chico engreído.

(...)

No puedo creer lo que ha dicho esa chica – Comento un pelirosa aun sin poder creer la situación que acababan de vivir.

Cierto, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Una princesa? – Le apoyo la rubia.

(...)

**¡A-A-ACHU! "Alguien está hablando de mi" – **Pensó por su repentino estornudo.

"Deben de ser las chicas de hace tiempo" – Corroboró su alterego.

"**Puede ser, pero solo si hablan de mi como alguien de la realeza solo así me pasa esto"** – Aclaro Lilith.

"¿Por qué?" – Insistió en saber la razón.

"**Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo"** – Dejando por zanjado el tema.

(...)

Sasuke no crees que ha sido una maleduca esa chica – comentaron al unisonó todas las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Hmp, ella realmente parece interesante – Dicho esto se marcho dejando a todas su fans con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir la persona que tanto amaban.

Al día siguiente…

"**Ahhhhhh….. Que sueño tengo" **– Se quejo como siempre Lilith por las mañanas.

"Pero Lilith siempre tiene sueño por las mañanas – Como si ya fuera una costumbre de siempre discutían el mismo tema todas las mañanas.

"**Yo no sé para qué vienes a la academia sino te pasa interesante durante el transcurso del día**" – Continuo quejándose como costumbre – **"Ojala pase algo interesante este día"** – Termino dándole poca importancia a los demás.

Así continuaron ambas en completo silencio hasta llegar a su salón de clase, pero al abrir la puerta Hinata pudo sentir de pronto unas miradas y un aire asesino emanando del salón.

"Son todas las chicas que Lilith ayer molesto que…. ¡Qué hago! Siento que si entro moriré en sus manos" – Dudando si entrar o no – "Lilith ayúdame" – Pero imposible su otra yo estaba completamente durmiendo – "No puede ser que me abandones en esta situación T-T que cruel eres" – Lamento para sí misma.

Una de las chicas comenzó a acercar a Hinata, ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa en esa situación y cuando sintió que no podría resistir más, una cálida mano se poso en su hombro sobresaltándola al principio pero después se fue tranquilizando y que su corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte cuando le escucho hablar.

Muchas gracias por lo de ayer realmente fuiste mi salvación – Sonriendo a su salvadora de frente haciendo que ella olvidara su sentimiento de inquietud – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Pregunto con el gran entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

"Así que se llama Naruto que hermoso nombre" – Se alegro ya que al fin conocía el nombre de su primer amor – "Espera el pregunto ¿Mi-Mi Nombre? ¿Cuál era mi nombre? ¿Qué hago no lo recuerdo? Ah….. ¡Auxilio! Ahhhhhh – Grito mentalmente.

"**¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ HINATA INTENTO DORMIR!" – **Le grito su alterego al cual despertó de su ensoñación.

"Es cierto me llamo Hinata" – Que con el reclamo de Lilith lo recordó.

M-M-Mi nombre e-es H-Hinata – Le contesto al fin al chico rubio frente a él.

Hinata que hermoso nombre – Sonrió con todo su esplendor – Ven toma asiento junto a mi – Tomando su mano la llevo con él al lugar donde se sentaba habitualmente.

Cuando ambos tomaron asiento la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke, en el preciso momento que entro al salón todas las fans de él comenzaron a gritar emocionadas de verlo.

**¡CALLENSE!** – Grito una voz muy conocida por el Uchiha y por sus fans – Que **no ven que estamos dentro de un salón de clase **– Lilith había tomado control del cuerpo de Hinata sin darse cuenta.

Quien te crees que eres tu pequeña imbécil – Amenazo la rubia demostrando ser la líder de ese grupito.

**Como si me importara un estúpido mocoso** – Con solo decir eso desato la ira de todas las chicas.

Como te atreves tú…. – No pudo continuar cuando una voz conocida la interrumpió.

Me gusta tu actitud – Comento el Uchiha mientras se acercaba al asiento donde se encontraban sentados Hinata y Naruto – Eres perfecta para ser mi futura esposa.

¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTES! – Gritaron todos al unisonó, excepto Lilith ya que se encontraba ayudando a una Hinata espiritual desmayada.

Lo que escucharon, ella es perfecta para ser mi esposa – Respondió sin un sentimiento de inmutación en su ser.

Escucha Sasuke idiota no puedes ir por ahí decidiendo sobre los demás quien será tu esposa o no – Comento Naruto realmente enojado con el Uchiha.

Tú no te metas en este asunto imbécil – Marcando que él no tenía nada que ver.

Claro que si me meto después de todo yo quiero que ella sea mi novia – Fueron soltadas estas simples palabras por el rubio, provocando un asombro en todos los presentes y otro desmayo espiritual por parte de Hinata.

Como si ella fuera aceptar a alguien tan miserable como tú – Respondió enojado por la respuesta de Naruto.

Idiota –

Estúpido –

Así inicio una pelea de insultos y esto hubiera continuado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por alguien…

**JAJAJAJAJAJA **– Era la risa de Lilith ante esta situación – **Nunca me había reído tanto, bien ahora escuchen ambos** – Todas las miradas se posaron en ella – **Nunca aceptara ser esposa o novia de alguien tan débiles como ustedes, así dejen de FREGAR Y CALLENSEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ **– Solo eso basto para que todos quedaran con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

Todos quedaron anonadados con lo sucedido y hubieran seguido asa, si no hubiera sido por el ruido provocado por el profesor quien entraba por la puerta para iniciar clases.

Bien es hora de iniciar tomen asiento – Todos se limitaron a seguir la orden del profesor.

"Hmp, realmente lograre que seas mi mujer" – Fueron los pensamientos de Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento al lado derecho de Hinata.

"No permitiré que me quiten mi pequeña luz que me ha ayudado" – Es lo único que pensó Naruto al volver a tomar asiento al lado izquierdo de Hinata, quedando esta en medio.

"**Ahhhhhh que sueño"** – Fueron los únicos pensamientos de Lilith, ya que Hinata aun estaba inconsciente – **"Dormiré un poco"** – Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Lilith antes de quedarse dormida en el inicio de clases.

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aqui termina espero y les allla gustado y merezca dejar unos Reviews.<p>

Por que de ellos me alegran el escribir para otros.

Proximo capitulo:

**Una Tarde Muy Movida.**

Posdata: Para aquellos que leen el Pais de las Pesadillas tardare un poco en subir el nuevo capitulo.

Espero y comprendan tengo unas trabajos encima muy pesados y que no se desesperen.

Eso es todo muchas gracias por leer, hasta la proxima.


End file.
